


Backwards Events

by AbigailsDomain



Series: Love like Yours event week. [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mature rating cause there's a dong mentioned, Other, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Teasing touches, nothing happens though, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsDomain/pseuds/AbigailsDomain
Summary: This is where I'll be putting my pieces from the Love like Yours event on tumblr!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Love like Yours event week. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749499
Kudos: 2





	Backwards Events

It was a very busy day at the shop, customers looking for magic charms of all kinds, sleeping aids and magical enchanted healing balms. Asra has done 3 readings already and it wasn't even noon yet. It was the looming masquerade that pushed people into action, looking to finish up their to do lists, get that one thing they've been meaning to get done. Some come in with pain or minor injuries they'd ignored, only to come rushing to the shop looking for a quick healing spell or balm, since no one wants to be injured during the masquerade.

The bustle and noise always reminded Marine of home, of crashing waves, of boiling sunlight, of shouted commands in her mothers voice, of yelled communication over the creaking of the wood. Her favorite memory of home was the worst thunderstorm they'd ever sailed through. She always got strange looks while talking about it. Asra, however would always watch her with interested and focused eyes, soaking up all her stories like a child listening to fantasy stories before bed. She loved telling them, too. Asra never really returned the sentiment, though. As curious as she was about his past, she wasn't about to go prying.

"Miss. Marine! I'd like a drought that will keep me up all night!" A customer that had snuck up to her while she was distracted calls.

A smile spreads across her face as she says, "I have something that will work. Just be aware that if you drink it all in one go, it won't keep you up, instead when you start feeling sleepy, take a sip and it will wake you up."

The customer nods and she turns to grab the ingredients she needs off the shelf. With her back to the customer, she a moment to roll her eyes, since this is the fifth request for this exact thing and why can't they just use coffee?

As she reaches for the last ingredient, a brown hand brushes against hers and she turns to look into surprised violet eyes. This use to happen a lot, when Asra first started working at the shop. She had to learn how to move around and accommodate someone that wasn't her Aunt. At this point, 3 years later it wasn't an issue anymore. It must be the busy atmosphere.

A beautiful smile graces his lips, his hand cupping hers and squeezing before letting go, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He must be amused about the situation, too.

"After you. You where the one to grab first, after all" He says, his smile turning teasing. She rolls her eyes at him, but can't help the answering grin that spreads across her lips. He always brought out the mischievousness in her. She takes the bottle to her work station, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked at ease and not bothered at all, as he started chatting up his customer. She must of imagined that slight blush, then.

She measures out the amount she needs and passes the bottle off to Asra, who grabs the bottle around where her hand is, purposely touching her. Her eyes meet his as she seeks out his gaze and his bright teasing smile is waiting for her. She flushes as she answers with one of her own and they're back to work.

She quickly mixes the bottle, using her magic to spin the liquid around, getting ohs and awes from the crowd before corking the bottle and passing it off to the customer, exchanging it for money. Another customer replaces the one that left and it starts all over again.

* * *

As the noon day passes and the afternoon hour draws near, the customers start to disperse. Marine leaves the last few lingering customers to Asra, as she starts the closing duties. Checking stock and which ones need to be filled, sweeping the floor, wiping down the counter tops. She's gotten to the main counter when the last customer leaves and Asra flops onto the counter, directly in her way. It takes more effort then she'll admit to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching up.

"Asra, what are you doing?" She says, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice. It partly works.

He's smiling wide, his head pillowed on his arm, turned toward her so she can see the mischievousness in his expression. She doubted he could pull off an innocent look, even if he tried. "What do you mean? I'm just resting from the busy day we just had."

She can't contain her laughing now, her smile just as wide as his. His goal reached, he pushes off the counter, eying the door like he expected someone to walk through. Considering the lantern is still lit outside, that was a distinct possibility.

"Maybe if you put the lantern out, no other customers will walk through," She comments offhandedly and his mock innocent look he sends her way is almost convincing, if she didn't know for a fact that he always forgets to put the lantern out.

He waves his hand with a flourish she knows he doesn't need to do and his aura flares up for a second before settling down. She rolls her eyes at his dramatic display, did he have to show off for everything? The answer to the question was always yes. His gaze returns to her, his smile wicked and accompanied by a heat in his eyes. In answer, warmth trails down her back and legs before settling in her crouch. She finds herself staring at his oh so kissable lips.

"Do you know when Miss Avril will be back?" His voice is somehow still normal even though his eyes are trailing her form, pausing at the low cuts of her top and the way her sash hugs her hips. It takes a moment before her brain catches up to the world and she realizes he asked a question. The amusement on his face is enough to make her want to get back at him.

"Who knows, really? She's been gone all day, so the wind probably called her somewhere," her voice is steady for the most part, even though the look in his eyes is doing things to her and the way he's shifted closer has fogged her mind just a little bit. They've done this song and dance before, she knows they'll end up fucking in the back room and at this point she just wants to hurry it up and get there. But at this point, she knows how much he loves to draw it out and wait as long as possible for that beautiful release. So she'll be patient, just for him.

"Do you think we can have some fun, before she gets back?" He inclines his head toward the back room, where her bed was located. She felt a swelling in her heart, a feeling of affection and appreciation. After she had told him her dislike of having strangers and people not apart of their relationship possibly seeing them being intimate, he's taken great lengths to make sure it doesn't happen. How did she end up finding someone as great as him?

"I think she'll be gone all night, so let's do it" Her voice is husky and her smile is wicked as she presses up into him, his body hot against hers, his hands radiating as they come to rest on her hips. He pulls her just a little bit closer and she can feel just how hard he is through the fabric of his clothes. She cups a hand to his cheek, curling her fingers into his hair. A blush spreads across his brown cheeks.

"Just how long have you been waiting for this, Asra?" She draws out his name, lowering her voice in just the way she knows he likes and he shivers in response. His pupils are blown wide when they met her gaze, lips parted just the little bit. She leans closer, lips only a small distance away and stops there. His warm breath puffs against her lips, his hands clutching her hips harder. She tugs on his hair and he refocuses.

"All day, I've been thinking about this." His voice is low and husky and his eyes never stray from her face, even though he could easily look down her shirt at this angle if he wanted too. A teasing smile spreads across his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he says, "Did you not notice?"

Warmth spreads across her cheeks because he was right, she hadn't noticed at all. She had thought all the lingering touches and closeness was normal since Asra was always like that.

His laugh is warm and affectionate as he turns his head slightly, pressing his lips against her hand. She blushes even more. His eyes meet hers again with that mischievousness she loves so much and she knows that while he doesn't mean to offend he also loves seeing her blush. She can feel a pout forming on her face and tries to keep it off but by the way his eyes twinkle, she probably didn't succeed.

The look on his face makes her want to get him blushing again, so with a quick little smile of her own, she pulls his face against her own and kisses him. It's easy, moving his face in the direction she wants. All she has to do is press lightly with her fingers and he's moving in the direction she specified.

It's always a joy, kissing Asra. By this point, he knows exactly what she likes and how she likes it and wastes no time doing exactly that. His lips move with hers, his hands move from her hips to around her, one hand resting on her back while the other threads into her hair.

It's not long after that the need for air pulls them apart a short distance. Marine quickly looks toward the windows, a sweeping gaze that checks to see if anyone was looking in, finding nothing. When their eyes meet again, it's with understanding and a renewed heat. Grabbing each others hands, they rush to the back room with excited steps and happy smiles, so they can continue their activities, away from possible prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to finish all the days in time, in fact I only got one done, reason being that I was working a whole bunch and the pandemic really sucked my creativity away. I'm still trying to recover it so I might come back to this and finish up the other days at some other point in time. We shall see!


End file.
